Not So Distant Past
by only-getting-darker
Summary: Misaki, a young shinobi, has a shadowed past. This past might just involve a certain blackhaired boy from team 7. rated for gore and rape and stuff.
1. Prologue

Hi! EMIYASHA HAS RETURNED! BWAHAHAHA. Um…I've been meaning to write this fic for a long time, and the idea's been floating around in my mind yelling at me, so I guess I'll just get to it…  
DISCLAIMER: yadda yadda, I don't own any Naruto characters because Masashi Kishimoto won't give them to me.

prologue:  
She didn't talk much. She didn't have anyone to talk to, although she didn't like to talk anyway. There were a lot of things that she was... afraid she would say. About a year ago, her life had been entirely different. She didn't like remembering it, and she didn't like talking about it.

But that wasn't a problem. She lived alone, sort of. Her father owned the house, but she was lucky if he was home once in a month or two. She also didn't go to school. She was very intelligent though. She spent her time feasting her mind on her father's humongous library of books.

All of the books, however, were on the same subject. Ninja. Anything you could possibly think of that had to do with Ninja was on those shelves. And through these books, she became a powerful ninja, a very powerful ninja indeed. More powerful than anyone her age, more powerful than her father, more powerful than the Hokage himself, although she didn't know this, for she had never spared with anyone before. She knew everyone in the village by name, but she had never spoken to any of them. Save for one, but that's a different story in itself and will be explained at a more appropriate time. All of this, however, changed, that day.

One particular morning is where this story begins. It started like any other day...

Misaki woke up, trained for a while, and then set a bowl of breakfast down on the table. This time, however, there was a note sitting in front of her. She picked it up to her face to read;

Misaki,  
I saw you training last week, very impressive, it would be interesting to compare you to team 7. Be at the bridge at 10:00 A.M.  
-Kakashi

Huh, she thought interestedly, so her father finally acknowledged her skill? Well, this would be fun. She glanced at the clock, quarter-to-ten. Well she should probably get going.

(A/N) yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, teeny tiny. My plan for the first chapter was actually a WHOLE lot longer, but…I didn't feel like typing it all up. LOTS of interesting things will occur in chapter one…R&R but don't complain about the plot yet because none of the good stuff has happened yet. Soon. Weird plot line. Deal with it.  
-emiyasha


	2. eh? angry sasuke?

Alright Alright. I've known exactly what I wanted to put in this chapter for the longest time. I just have been in my "I'm lazy I don't want to do anything" mood. So I finally decided to typed this up…hopefully the next chapter will occur more rapidly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters involved in the show.

Misaki hid stealthily behind a bush near the bridge. She decided to survey the students before meeting them. From her spot, however, she could only see two.

She glanced at the first. Uzumaki Naruto. He shouldn't be too hard to take down. Said kid might have a lot of ambition but that wouldn't stop her from easily defeating him. Student number two; Haruno Sakura. She might be good in defense, but still another easy take-down.

"Ano...ano..." Misaki mumbled to herself. There should be three ninja. Well, she decided she would just have to deal with meeting the other one before surveying them.  
She walked into view and three heads turned to look at her. It was then that she spotted the third student. Uchiha Sasuke. And to no one's surprise but Naruto and Sakura's, she screamed. She let out a high-pitched shriek so loud that one would think she had been stabbed. She fell to her knees in what looked like agony. Horrendous sobs shook her frail body.

Confused, Naruto looked at Sakura, who looked at Sasuke, who was looking at Misaki. And he was smirking. Finally, after what seemed like endless moments, the Uchiha spoke. "It's been a while. What, almost a year, correct? Well that is surprisingly impressive."  
At this, Misaki looked up. An expression of anger having replaced the previous one of horror. She stood up, tears still streaming down her face. She said nothing, but glared hideously at the boy before her.

Sasuke advanced on her. He was easily a half a foot taller than her. And to everyone's shock, he pulled his hand behind him, and backhanded her so hard he sent her to the floor. "I didn't tell you that you could stand." He said, still smirking. "That was pathetic, to think you couldn't even block one hit." He said.  
"I wasn't even trying" Misaki mumbled.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked, now interested. "Then fight me, for real."

Misaki got back onto her feet. A smirk of her own playing on her lips. "Gladly" And with that, the Uchiha charged. Happily, Misaki side-stepped the charge and stuck out her foot. And to the Uchiha's embarrassment, he tripped and fell flat on his face. "Why you…" he began to get up, but Misaki decided to help. She reached down and with sheer strength picked the boy up by his hair (OUCH!) and threw him against the tree. Then, before he could make a move, she preformed seven very familiar hand seals. "KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" she screamed.  
Sasuke didn't have time to move. The fire was going to hit him. He closed his eyes, and braced for the impact.

Sakura screamed in horror and ran. Even Naruto had to at least wince. Sasuke had walked off moments before. After beating this "Misaki" to a bloodied pulp. She lay in a tangled mass on the ground. Limbs bent in incorrect directions and soaked in blood. She was still alive, or so Naruto hoped. He couldn't imagine Sasuke killing someone for what seemed like no reason…__

**Flashback:  
**Sasuke emerged from the flames relatively unharmed. This was not unexpected seeing as Misaki hadn't used the jutsu to its full potential. He looked angry, raged, infuriated. He had been too angry to even form full sentences. "You… ground. Take it." He said, basically meaning he was going to pound the living shit out of Misaki and that it was an order that she didn't fight back. So she didn't, and Sasuke spent 15 minutes – fifteen awful minutes – slamming his fists into Misaki's frail form.

**End flashback.  
**

(AN): um…? This is how it came out…despite what I was going to write. sob it pains my heart to make Sasuke evil. WAAAAAH! Maybe I'll just make it someone using henge no jutsu? Probably not. sob  
did this suck?


	3. the truth

ALRIGHT! I spent about an hour yesterday trying to decide what should happen next. And I came up with this! (OH! And I want to point out that this will not be a Naruto/Misaki fic at all. Nope. Just friendship, ya know?)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto sob

-------------------------------  
Minutes passed. In which the only sound was shattered, reckless breathing. Finally, Naruto decided he couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to Misaki. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Misaki lied, attempting to stand up.  
"You don't look okay." The blond said worriedly.

"I'm FINE." She snarled, but took the blonds offered hand of help.

"Do you want me to take you home?" It was then that Misaki's gaze turned to an indifferent expression.

"I can't go home." She said.

"What? Then where are you going?"

"Sasuke's house."

"SASUKE'S HOUSE! What are you CRAZY? He just pounded the living CRAP out of you!" Naruto said incredulously.

"I know, but I really don't have choice." She said with a sigh.

"Not fallowing…" Naruto said.  
"It's a long story." She replied and began to walk towards the Uchiha Mansion. Naruto jogged up to her.

"We have a long time. Sasuke's house is a far way off." He suggested. Misaki looked at him. Well, why the hell not? "Fine."

"Four and a half years ago, my father went on a mission. He came back relatively unharmed. Or so we thought. It turns out, however, that he was exposed to a type of bacteria that now grows inside of him. This bacterium does nothing until a certain frequency is radiated at it. And when that happens, the bacteria will eat him from the inside out. The way the frequency can be emitted is from a satellite, launched into orbit by a very rich, very hating family. They have exposed numerous ninja to these bacteria. Each ninja for a different frequency. The people, or rather person that's been doing this, is Uchiha Sasuke. When I found this out, I begged and pleaded for him not to kill my father. I said I would do anything. And for the next three years, I was his slave. I was starved beaten and nearly every night…I…I was…."  
"DAMN" Naruto yelled. "That BASTARD! He…he RAPED you didn't he?"  
Through tears Misaki continued her story "…and...Well, a year ago, he said I was 'losing my touch' so he set me free. His orders however, were that as soon as he saw me again, I was once again his slave."  
The two had now reached Sasuke's house.  
"No." Naruto said.  
"Huh?" Misaki asked.

"No, I'm not letting you go in there. I'll feel like a bastard."  
"I don't have a choice." She pointed out.  
"Ugh, fine, will you at least let me go in and talk to him?" he asked. Misaki hesitated.

"Fine, but if he mentions anything about my father. I want you to stop okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah okay."

"Oh and Uzumaki?"

"Yeah? Call me Naruto."

"Right, Naruto, thanks." She said  
"yeah no problem."

Naruto knocked on the door. Sasuke opened it. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face.

"What the fuck was that for!" Sasuke demanded. And then he noticed Misaki hiding slightly behind Naruto. "Oh, good, I was afraid you had forgotten the rules. Come in then…" Naruto came in even though he knew Sasuke had not been inviting him.

"You BASTARD!" Naruto yelled making another move to punch Sasuke, which was easily blocked.

"I don't feel like fighting you." Sasuke said.

"Too DAMN BAD!" yelled Naruto. And then Sasuke pulled out a device with a button on it.

"NARUTO!" Misaki screamed, but Naruto didn't stop. Sasuke moved his thumb over the button. Misaki ran to Naruto and with surprising force, pulled him away and began pushing him out the door. Saying things like "you never saw anything, you don't know me, you never came here, this never happened." And then she closed the door.

Mere moments later, Sasuke had Misaki's arms pinned to the wall behind her. Misaki scowled, knowing she could no doubt fight and win against the Uchiha in front of her only made it worse.  
"It's been a year." Sasuke said. "Let's have some fun."  
---------------------------  
A/N) bah, this storyline is WEIRD and don't ask because I don't know why Sasuke hate's Kakashi. just review pretty please?  
Ramen is good and all that jazz  
luff, emiyasha


	4. and so it begins

Alright. After many days and nights of contemplations I have finally decided on what should happen next. I had two ideas swimming around in my mind, so I flipped a coin, and here's what I got.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, but could you get him for me for my birthday?

-----------------  
Misaki woke up to bright rays of sunshine in her eyes, worsening her already awful headache. She attempted to stand up, only to fall back down and have the memory of the night before flood over her. She could only remember bits and pieces.  
'Must've been drugged again' she thought.  
She glanced down at her wrists to see thick red and purple scars running like a bracelet around each. 'Shit.' She thought, looking down at her ankles which boar the same marks to confirm her suspicions. 'He used the fucking handcuffs again. Those bruises last for _weeks_!'

Moments later, the door squeaked open and Sasuke stepped in, a smirk on his lips. "Get up, I want breakfast." He said. Misaki stood up, and grabbed some furniture near by to steady herself and slowly but surely began to walk across the room. "I want my breakfast _today_ not next year." Sasuke said annoyingly. Misaki quickened her pace.  
"Hn," Sasuke observed "You've gotten stronger this past year. Before, I don't think you would even have been able to stand up.  
Misaki couldn't tell if that was a complement or an insult so she ignored it.  
An hour later, Breakfast had been eaten and Sasuke was pushing out his chair and standing up. "Let's go." He said and began to walk away.  
"Go where?" Misaki asked confused.

"Training, of course. I assume your father wants you to go seeing as he sent you there yesterday."

"How did you-"

"Let's go already!" Sasuke said. The two headed out the door, and in fifteen minutes, were at the meeting space.

Naruto was already there. Sakura wasn't. Naruto visibly winced upon seeing Misaki. He had thought she was bruised last night, this, well this was just crazy. If possible, she looked ten times worse than the night before.

Before Naruto could explode with anger, Kakashi appeared with a poof of smoke.

"HI! I got lost on the-"  
"Save it Kakashi" Naruto said.

"Uh…right. Now today we're just going to spar. Huh? Where's Sakura?"

"Sick." Naruto said, knowing she hadn't wanted to come due to the incident a day prior.

"Uh, okay. Ah, Misaki, good to see you made it! I was worried about all of you, I got here yesterday and everyone was gone!"

"Oh, Kakashi, I've moved out again, the place I was evicted from, is letting me back in." Misaki lied

"OH! Well, that's good to know. Well, let's get down to business! Misaki, before I set you up with Sasuke the terminating machine, I think I'll put you with Naruto! I'll spar with Sasuke."  
"Hai." Misaki said, walking over to Naruto. She got three punches in before Naruto began to block.  
"What's that face for?" Misaki asked. Naruto looked dumbstruck.

"You want me to…" he stopped for a moment "_fight you?_"

"Um…yes…" Misaki said confused. "Come on," she urged "If you sit there and just block all of my attacks and don't issue your own, you'll never improve your tai-jutsu."  
"Nope, not gonna do it." He said.

"Not going to do what?"

"Not gonna hit you. Nope, not happening." He stated.

"Aw come on! Get over it and fight me!" She said.

"Nope. Not doing it." He said defiantly.

"Look, I'm letting my guard down; I can't block your punch. Hit me."

"No"  
"Hit me, come on, and hit me! One punch, hit me!"

"No!"

"Hit me hit me hit me hit me hit me hit me hit-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled successfully punching Misaki to the ground.  
She stood up smiling. "Good, that was a well delivered punch, are you over your hissy fit now?" But Naruto wasn't listening. He was still busy staring at his fist in shock.

"Nope, not fighting you. KAKASHI!"

"What?" Kakashi asked, halting Sasuke.

"I can't fight her." Misaki scowled but Naruto ignored it.

"What? Are you afraid of her?" Kakashi asked, presumably smiling behind his mask.

"No, look at her! She's already beaten up; no way am I going to add to that mess!" He said, gesturing to her.

"Naruto," Misaki stated. "Your sympathy will not come in handy on the battlefield."

"She's right." Kakashi said. "But for today. I'll fight her. I want you guys to watch, you could learn something from her." He said.

"SENSEI!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" Kakashi questioned  
"You're going to fight her when she looks like that?" he asked incredulously

"Yep, unless she's got a problem with it" he looked over at Misaki who shook her head. "Alright then, Not a problem." And with that, Kakashi rushed at her.  
Drawing chakra to her feet, she jumped high enough to avoid the attack. She landed on the ground and did two things. First, she stabbed a kunai into the Kakashi she knew was a clone, and second she jumped and landed on the real Kakashi's hand that had just pushed out of the ground. Unfortunately, she had missed one clone that came up from behind her and kicked her legs out from underneath her. She got back up fast and sensed her father right behind her. Again summoning chakra to her feet, she jumped behind him, flipped him around and bolted him to the ground. Four clones under ground, each holding down a foot, or a hand, she herself, holding a kunai to his neck.

"Damn," Kakashi muttered "You're good."

"But not good enough!" A voice said from behind. The Kakashi she had been holding down disappeared in a poof of smoke and she was kicked from beneath by the real Kakashi and landed on the ground.

To Naruto and Kakashi's horror, she didn't get up.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god" Naruto mumbled as he ran over to her. "IS SHE DEAD!"

"No Naruto, She isn't dead, she just passed out. She'll be fine with some sleep."

"I'll do it." Sasuke said, walking up and scooping Misaki up in his arms, bridle style.

Naruto looked horrified. "NO! SENSEI!"

"Quiet Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke is perfectly capable of bringing Misaki to her home. I trust you know where she lives?" He asked Sasuke.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only response as he walked away.

-------

Misaki's eyes fluttered open to see Uchiha Sasuke's orbs looking down on her. 'Hn,' she thought 'He's carrying me.'

"Hey, Naruto." She said yawning.

He looked down at her in shock "How'd ya know it was me!"

"I don't miss anything. I saw what happened."

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto Watched during the middle of Misaki and Kakashi's fight as Sasuke walked off. 'Perfect!' he thought 'When Misaki finishes sparing, I can take her and maybe get some gauze on some of those injuries!' _

_He quickly produced a clone which transformed into Sasuke._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey, Naruto?" Misaki said quietly.

"Yeah?" he said, casting his gaze back to her.

"Thanks a million."

"Yeah." He said. "By the way (1) We're going to my house seeing as the only other place we could go would be Sasuke's, and I doubt you'll get great medical care there."

"But I _have_ to go to Sasuke's"

"Later, not now." He said solemnly.  
----  
(A/N)  
1. Why do people always say that? They always say that when they CHANGE subjects, shouldn't they be saying something related when it's by the way?

Okay well I was very happy with the outcome of this chapter, nice and long, ya know? Okay, well…YAY!  
Luff,  
Emiyasha


End file.
